


Creative Ways to Use Your Planning Period

by The_Bentley



Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Classroom Sex, Crowley Has Breasts (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/F, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Penis In Vagina Sex, Some Humor, Spanking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: “We have an hour.  You wanna?”  Crowley whispered in Aziraphale’s ear before leaving a rather chaste kiss on her softly rounded cheekbone.“Here?  Are you out of your mind?”“No.  Nobody’s going to come around, and we can certainly make sure if they do, they’ll find they have more important business than opening up this door.”  Crowley was walking slowly into Aziraphale, pushing her towards the teacher’s desk at the front of the room, ideas forming in her head.When Warlock leaves for his lunch period, his tutors have some sneaky fun of their own.NOTE:  This was a mess that glitched up one side and down the other.  Phrases were repeated and whole paragraphs left out.  I even checked the preview and it looked fine, so something happened between that preview and when I pushed the post button.  Thanks to CousinSerena and Quefish for letting me know.  I just stripped out the entire writing and reposted it.  Please re-read if you read something utterly confusing.  It should be better now.  Thanks!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861126
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kisses Bingo, ineffable wives or female presenting





	Creative Ways to Use Your Planning Period

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo call: cheekbone kisses

Ms Harrison eyed Warlock suspiciously through her dark glasses as he finished his maths work. The child was too good at it, and he hardly paid attention to his lessons on the Great Conquerors of the World. The fact of the matter was that he hardly paid attention to anything evil at all, asking the most inane questions during his tutoring sessions and enquiring if Ms Harrison was related to his nanny, who also wore sunglasses all the time. Crowley, aka Ms Harrison, thought she had wiped the particular memory about Nanny’s sunglasses from the family’s minds. Obviously it didn’t work on young Warlock. Maybe the boy’s powers were starting to make a fledgeling appearance despite all evidence to the contrary. 

Ms Harrison hoped that was it, for the child had not shown any indication yet that he was the Antichrist. Although he would not come into his full power until his eleventh birthday in two years, there should be some indication he was not a normal child. Something subtle Ms Harrison could pick up on even if humans didn’t notice he was anything other than another rambunctious youngster. Finishing the worksheet, Warlock brought it up to her. She was seated at the tutor’s desk at the front of the bedroom-turned-classroom where she spent half the day attempting to teach Warlock how to actually be the Antichrist while Aziraphale . . . er, Miss Cortese . . . tried to turn the child towards the Light. So far it was either working, or this kid was dumber than a box of rocks and would never realize his full potential. Given Hell’s propensity for screwing things up, that wasn’t a wild assumption.

Straightening her grey jacket worn over a lighter grey shirt, Ms Harrison took the paper from him. “Thank you, Warlock. I believe that’s all for me today. Go have some fun and be back in an hour.”

“Ok, Ms Harrison.”

The ten-year-old ran out the door, a grin on his face. He would have an hour’s worth of free time for lunch and a bit of recess before returning here to be tutored by Miss Cortese. The slamming of the door behind him rattled Ms Harrison’s nerves. She sighed, taking off her sunglasses now that she was alone, so she could rub her temples without obstruction. She took care of the headache before it formed, thinking how awful it must be to truly be human and actually have to endure one before a bit of aspirin dulled the pain.

The door opened and closed again, Ms Harrison looking up through the shield her fingers provided then dropping her hands. It was only Miss Cortese. Resuming her sunglasses, Ms Harrison looked at her, rolling her eyes. She had chosen the most ridiculous frock as her costume. The bodice and sleeves looked like they had come out of the Victorian era and the skirt fell to her ankles. It was light beige number accessorized with a celestial blue fuzzy cardigan and her reading glasses, which hung around her neck on a gold chain. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun.

Ms Harrison had gone the more simple route of a grey pantsuit and high heels with her red hair pulled back in a simple ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was torn between this and her usual black-accented-with-red look but decided against resembling her nanny character too closely.

“The boy’s good at maths. I’m not used to that,” said Ms Harrison. “Those idiots Downstairs can’t add two and two together while using their fingers.” She was a bit different herself, not only being rather good at maths, but also excellent with technology. No other demon could drive or operate an iPhone (well, any mobile device, to be honest).

“I’m reading to him from Revelations this afternoon.”

“I’m sick of that one. Whoever wrote that was seriously on the sauce.”

“John of Patmos and he was fond of odd mushrooms.”

“Do tell. And Heaven let him predict the end of it all?”

“Not really. It just happened to end up in the Bible and then the human collective imagination grew the Horsepersons, so now we have to deal with parts of it.”

“Great. I’ve always enjoyed the idea of seas of blood, and sacrificing virgins to volcanoes, and all that.”

Miss Cortese let her hair down, the golden locks tumbling past her shoulders in loose curls that caught Ms Harrison’s attention. “Oh, an hour out of that bun is worth it. And what are you talking about with virgins and volcanoes? That’s not in Revelations.”

“It’s a joke.”

Miss Cortese disappeared to be replaced by Aziraphale with that hairstyle change. Ms Harrison followed her example, allowing her hair loose from its ponytail and returning to more Crowley’s style. Reaching out to take a hold of Aziraphale’s fuzzy cardigan, Crowley pulled her closer a smirk spreading across her face. Aziraphale let out a small yelp of surprise that Crowley quieted by pressing her mouth against Aziraphale’s. She could make out those sky blue eyes widening and chuckled into Aziraphale’s mouth as they stood with nary a space between them. The grey jacket all but melted into the blue cardigan. 

“We have an hour. You wanna?” Crowley whispered in Aziraphale’s ear before leaving a rather chaste kiss on her softly rounded cheekbone.

“Here? Are you out of your mind?”

“No. Nobody’s going to come around, and we can certainly make sure if they do, they’ll find they have more important business than opening up this door.” Crowley was walking slowly into Aziraphale, pushing her towards the teacher’s desk at the front of the room, ideas forming in her head.

Aziraphale was looking behind her, hands up to keep her balance as she shuffled back towards the largest surface that would hold both of them. Finding her arse pinned against it by Crowley’s hips, she reached up to throw her arms back around her neck, continuing the kiss with much more passion. Crowley leaned into it, her hands in Aziraphale’s beautiful hair, using a few clever shoves to almost push Aziraphale entirely on to the surface. By the time the kiss was finished, textbooks littered the floor to be replaced by one angel being kissed within a centimetre of her existence by one demon. She looked up into the smug face of Crowley, eyes snapping with unresolved passion and just a touch of pride at being able to get Aziraphale laying on the desk like that.

Aziraphale laughed. “You’re not amorous at all, are you? I was hoping for something later, but if you can keep the humans from seeing and hearing anything, I’ll take you up on your offer.”

“Done! Let’s do this! Clock’s ticking!”

Leaning forward, Crowley pressed her mouth against Aziraphale’s, sucking her lower lip in between hers and feeling Aziraphale’s tongue brush against her upper one in response with a light muffled moan. Aziraphale was completely prone now, her presence on the desk relieving it of one remaining textbook. Wincing, she listened to its pages ripple as it fell before hitting the floor with a dull thud. She turned her head to see if it was undamaged, breaking the kiss with Crowley, who gave a protesting groan before sliding her hand up Aziraphale’s temple to turn her head back facing her. 

“It’ll be ok. It’s not like we can’t miracle it perfect again.”

Aziraphale gave a brave smile, shifting her position due to the small pile of papers and pens she happened to have landed on. Something was poking her in the bum. Pulling the offending ruler out, she dropped it on the floor. Crowley chuckled. 

“Problems there, angel?”

“This desk is too cluttered.”

“That would be your fault, Miss Cortese. I like a clean workspace.”

“For more than one reason, apparently.” Aziraphale sat up.

Crowley ignored her in favour of removing her cardigan and dress. Sliding the fuzzy cardigan off of Aziraphale, she made quick work of the dress by pulling it over her head. Reaching around she unhooked Aziraphale’s bra, allowing her to shrug it onto the floor. Knickers soon followed and Aziraphale got to work on helping Crowley shed layers of her own clothing, leaving her just as bare as Aziraphale. The angel looked down at Crowley’s hardening cock and smiled.

“Oh?”

“Why not? We can mix and match genitals and that whole gender thing is really just a human construct,” replied Crowley as she took a hold of Aziraphale’s nipples and pulled on them gently until they became pert. “But if you want something different, let me know. I’m not picky when I’m about to get laid.”

Aziraphale was massaging Crowley’s breasts in return. “Neither am I. It’s you I want.”

It became a game of sorts, each tantalizing the other with touches, kisses and nibbles, attempting to see how far they could push their partner’s lust. How far they could go before the other one wanted something more than passionate kisses and caresses and put the desk to other uses. Aziraphale leaned in to steal a kiss, sliding her tongue into Crowley’s mouth and feeling along the forked tip of it, something that always fascinated her. Crowley all but wound it around Aziraphale’s playfully, pulling it further into her own mouth where she sucked on it, making Aziraphale moan. All the while they were kneading fingers into the soft pliant flesh of each other’s breasts and running thumbs over-excited nipples. Finally, Crowley could take no more, hinting that she wanted to move things along by pulling Aziraphale in to grind against her, hip to hip.

“Impatient demon.” Aziraphale grinned triumphantly at her “win”.

“We only have . . .” Crowley looked at her watch. “Forty-five minutes before you have to teach.”

“What are we doing, then?”

Crowley was staring at the ruler on the floor, one finely pencilled eyebrow raised. Aziraphale crossed her arms, her mouth shifting into a bit of a frown as she rolled her eyes. Crowley grinned and picked up the wooden implement anyway, snapping it against her own palm with a loud crack. She waited a moment, evaluating the pain.

“Not bad. Want to try it out?”

“It’s so cliché.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes cliché’s fun. Bend over.”

Deciding it would be enjoyable as well, Aziraphale leaned over, arms resting on the desktop, arse thrust out invitingly. “Not too hard.”

“Of course not. Not only do I want you to have fun, I want you to be able to sit down afterwards.”

Running its edge along Aziraphale’s ample cheeks, Crowley prepared Aziraphale for the excitement that was to come. She wiggled slightly at the scratching tickle of the wood against her sensitive skin, delighting Crowley who enjoyed physical reactions from her when they played like this. Tracing over the curve of one buttock, she moved the ruler over to the other, circling it around the inner areas while Aziraphale let out small breathy moans as she shifted from foot to foot. Aziraphale should have been prepared for the inevitable slap, but Crowley caught her by surprise while she was concentrating on the sensual feel of the wood against her body. She yelped, jumping onto the balls of her feet for a moment while the demon chuckled low and soft at her. Crowley hadn’t hit her hard and wouldn’t ever do that, but she knew how to wield an object used for impact play very well. 

“Why, Miss Cortese. Were you not expecting that?”

“I was enjoying the sensuous aspect, Crowley.”

_Whack!_

Aziraphale jumped again, throwing back her head enough that her luscious blonde hair tumbled over her shoulder blades where Crowley could enjoy it while her mind went off on its own, formulating plans to incorporate it into play later. She watched as a red mark rose on the angel’s skin, caressing it carefully as she spoke.

“That was a bratty little comment. Totally unnecessary.”

Aziraphale whimpered again, her skin on fire under Crowley’s gentle touch. It fuelled her desire as she waited for more strikes to come, involuntarily pushing her hips out in invitation. Unfortunately for her, they would come at uneven times to keep her on her toes, because Crowley enjoyed it when she was reduced to a panting pile of unresolved lust begging to be taken. She waited there as her partner ran her hand over her side, scratching with slightly sharpened fingernails as she squirmed beneath them, her mind exploding in spite of the simple touch. Then when she was leaning into the touch, distracted by it . . .

_Whack!_

“Oh!”

“Mmm, I’m liking this, angel.”

Crowley stepped back to view her angel bent over the desk, arse available for her use and reddening more with every stroke. Aziraphale danced from one foot to the other, her pleasantly pudgy legs far enough apart that Crowley could get a glimpse of the wetness between them. Nothing like a good spanking to bring that on. The ruler was poised to strike again, shifting to another area that had yet to be marked in red. It fell, the impact vibrating through Aziraphale’s body to explode as an endorphin rush in her head. Crowley swung again in quick succession, enjoying the yelps as each hit met its target. It was not long before marks striped Aziraphale’s arse, little of her original skin colour visible through the strikes left by the ruler. Crowley looked proudly upon her work before heading to Aziraphale’s side.

She observed the sweating, panting angel for a moment or two before placing fingers under her soft chin to turn her head towards her. Sky blue eyes regarded her, still clear and alert. Grabbing a handful of Aziraphale’s white-blonde hair, Crowley wretched her head back enough to kiss her roughly on the lips before allowing her to return to a more comfortable position. Endorphin highs and subspace could be quite the experience for both of them, but it wasn’t advisable before Aziraphale had to teach young Warlock. 

“Doing ok?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We should probably move on. A quickie on the job is one thing, turning your brain into a temporary pile of mush is another.” 

Crowley was behind her again, cupping her breasts in her hands, her cock pressing insistently against Aziraphale’s soft arse as the demon rubbed her nipples. Affected by the nipple play and the feel of Crowley’s lithe body against an area that had just been beaten, Aziraphale moaned loudly, stiffening her arms enough it arched her back and her head nearly cracked into Crowley’s. She felt hands push her down against the cold surface of the desk, her breasts now pressed flat against it as Crowley laid on her back with her hands once again grabbing her pale gold hair up near the scalp where she could use it to control Aziraphale. Right now she was exerting enough pressure to keep the angel’s head against the desk. Aziraphale could gaze out on to the blackboard behind it, but no more. Crowley would not allow her to turn her head in any other direction. She felt Crowley’s mouth lipping at the nape of her neck, soft smooches intermingled with harder bites that made Aziraphale squirm uselessly beneath Crowley. 

“I’m ready. Are you?” Crowley purred in her ear.

“Yes. Please don’t tease any more, Crowley.”

Crowley rose off her back, positioning herself to enter her, sliding in easily with a few thrusts, her hands creeping around Aziraphale’s waist to give herself some stability. The first rougher thrust had Aziraphale squealing from its suddenness as well as the sharp contact between Aziraphale’s sensitive arse and Crowley’s body, leaving behind a lovely stinging feeling that lingered long after Crowley pulled back. Aziraphale knew she was going to develop bruises that would require healing if she was going to be able to sit over the next few days, but that did not matter. Instantaneous healing was a luxury she very much enjoyed, none of that having to wait out her bruises and welts. 

“Too much?” asked Crowley, concerned.

“No, my dear. I’m fine.”

Crowley reached around to caress soft fingers along her cheek as a reply, keeping up her momentum and making sure Aziraphale was enjoying herself as much as she was. Her hand wandered down to touch between her legs, rubbing Aziraphale’s clit as she thrust, circling it tantalisingly in rhythm and enjoying the feeling of the angel moving her hips with her in a greedy attempt to orgasm faster. Crowley eased up on the rubbing in response, shushing Aziraphale as she cried out in frustration. 

“You know you never get a satisfying one if you don’t let it build for a bit. You deserve a good one, angel. We really don’t have much time for many multiple ones if we’re going to have a few minutes for aftercare.”

Crowley settled into a good rhythm that satisfied them both until she got bored with staring at the back of Aziraphale’s head and flipped her around. Helping her up on the desk, she went first for her nipples, biting and sucking at them in a feral manner, getting off as much on Aziraphale’s screams of pleasure as the action itself. She was frenzied and this wasn’t going to last long. Growling, Crowley thrust into her partner again, encasing herself in the soft and tight heat of her cunt, glad she had decided to keep the genitalia she was currently wearing. She felt selfish right now like she was hoarding all the genders just to satisfy her own lust.

Aziraphale was scratching feebly at Crowley’s back. Taking her arms one by one, Crowley placed them on her breasts, telling her to massage and pinch to her heart’s content. She wanted a little pain as well. Hissing in delight as Aziraphale dug her manicured nails into her nipples, Crowley shifted to make sure Aziraphale was receiving her share of pleasure, too. 

“How’s that?” she panted around the feeling of delicious pain travelling through her pinched nipples. Aziraphale was not going easy on them, digging in as hard as she could because she knew what Crowley liked.

Aziraphale nodded, continuing her own breast play. She pinched Crowley’s right nipple particularly hard in response to the overwhelming emotions she was currently experiencing. The demon’s cry only added to her own wonderful feelings. Raising her hips, she rubbed harder against Crowley as she felt her cock slid in and out of her. There. Right there. She had her clit mashed up against Crowley in such a way the movement of Crowley’s body rubbed it amazingly well, building up the feeling of an electric current between her legs. It burst out of her, eager to be free to flood her physical and emotional selves with the frenzied effects of orgasm, slowly dying down. But it wasn’t dying down as it usually did this time, for Crowley in her frenzy had sunk her fangs into Aziraphale’s shoulder right up against her neck bringing on a fresh jolt of pain that kept the orgasming at its peak for longer. She rode the pain to new heights before its sudden disappearance brought her back down again.

“Crowley!”

“I’m sorry, angel. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to . . .”

Aziraphale laid a finger on her lips. “No, it’s fine, my dear. It helps push me up into a wonderful climax. It’s not like we have the time to give each other tons of them right now.”

They lay together, barely remembering to breathe as they listened to unnecessary heartbeats calm back down to a normal pace. Centuries seemed to pass before either of them moved and it was the demon who stirred first. She sat up to run a hand over Aziraphale’s bite mark, healing it back to normal. 

“Roll over. Let me take care of those welts.”

Aziraphale shifted on to her side, sighing happily as Crowley touched the welts, running a finger over them one by one to make them uninjured skin again. The soft ministrations were very welcome as part of aftercare, but Aziraphale remembered they were on a schedule here. She pushed a sweaty red lock out of Crowley’s face, caressing her lovingly in the process.

“Ten minutes until Warlock’s back from lunch and a bit of playtime. We need to get dressed.”

“I suppose we do.” Crowley sounded rather disgruntled about it.

“Well, I’ll do my teaching. You do your lesson plans, and we’ll be done for the day in short order. No reason we can’t go get ourselves a nice dinner then adjourn to your flat for a quiet evening.”

Crowley grinned as she handed Aziraphale her clothes. “True.”

Donning their clothes again, they were Ms Harrison and Miss Cortese once again and just in time. There was about seven minutes to spare, time they used to dissolve the miracle on the room and clean up the surrounding mess. Once done, Ms Harrison sat at the desk in the back corner where she could correct papers while Miss Cortese taught Warlock age-appropriate classic literature and how human souls would be redeemed on Judgement Day. 

Warlock came back in, cheerily waving at Ms Harrison before seating himself at his desk and greeting Miss Cortese.

“Good afternoon, Warlock,” she replied. “Are you ready to get started?”

The boy nodded for he found his lessons mostly enjoyable. “Yes, Miss Cortese, but I didn’t want lunch to be over. I had a fun time out in the garden. It’s too bad you and Ms Harrison have to stay here in this boring old classroom all day.”

Over in the back corner, Ms Harrison shook with silent laughter as Miss Cortese tried her best not to break into a very obvious blush. The sooner this day ended, thought Miss Cortese, the better. 


End file.
